Mii Survivor: YA79 Miis vs. IIA2 Miis
Mii Survivor: YA79 Miis vs. IIA2 Miis ''is the fourth season of Mii Survivor. YoungArtist79's Miis and IAmAwesome2's Miis face off, and fight for the million. Twists *'YA79 Miis vs. IIA2 Miis':s and YoungArtist79's Miis and IAmAwesome2's Miis will face off each other on opposing tribes. *'Hidden Immunity Idol: For the first time, the idols will be hidden in challenges, while the clues will be hidden at camp. *'Tribe Expansion: '''A third tribe will be introduced after the start of the game, but before the merge. At the tribe expansion, the contestants will be informed they will be split into three tribes instead of the expected two. The Meikai tribe, wearing turquoise buffs, was introduced on Day 7 of the game. *'Tribe Swap: On Day 14, a tribe switch occurred, simultaneously dissolving the Meikai tribe and mixing the castaways into two tribes of seven. *'Vote Steal: Similar to ''Worlds Apart, a player would get the right to vote twice at the same Tribal Council, but this time while also preventing another player of their choice to vote. Castaways 'Bold= '''Made by YoungArtist79 ''Italics= ''Made by IAmAwesome2 Herb.jpg|''Herb (41)- Scientist- 20th Siebold.JPG|'''Siebold (50)- Sailor- 19th Ariella.jpg|''Ariella'' (28)-Fashion designer-18th LeoMoirmo.JPG|'Leo' (18)- Student- 17th Cammi.JPG|'Cammi' (24)- Art teacher- 16th Christine.jpg|''Christine'' (18)- Student- 15th Xavier-2.png|''Xavier'' (38)- Accountant- 14th YA79Amy.JPG|'Amy' (27)- Blogger- 13th Danica.JPG|'Danica' (19)- College student- 12th Cristy.JPG|'Cristy' (37)- Pilot- 11th Wilbur.jpg|''Wilbur'' (63)- Professional boxer- 10th CathyMii.png|''Cathy'' (23)- Computer scientist- 9th Jon.jpg|''Jon'' (19)-Baseball player- 8th Ryder.JPG|'Ryder' (35)- Writer- 7th Rachel Cruze.jpg|''Rachel'' (31)- Author- 6th DaveRamsey2.jpg|''Dave'' (59)- Financial advisor- 5th YA79Tom.JPG|'Tom' (44)- Nuclear engineer- 4th Misy.JPG|''Misy'' (33)- Cook- Second runner up Rick.JPG|'Rick' (18)- Student/Mathlete- Runner-up Rylee.JPG|'Rylee' (22)- Dancer- Sole Survivor Summary The Miis were split into Jazz or Yoriyoi, based on Mii creator. Jazz was more strategic, while Yoriyoi had a more relaxed attitude towards the game. Siebold even called them a "Happy Family, for now!" They won the first challenge, and Herb, an older man, was singled out for his age. (Wilbur was older, but he's an athlete!). After an alliance of Cammi, Danica, and Siebold dissolved due to an argument, Siebold was medically evacuated from the game to experiencing a severe seizure. A tribe expansion had Amy, Ariella, Danica, Misy, Rachel, and Xavier on Yoriyoi, Cathy, Jon, Rick, Ryder, Rylee, and Wilbur on Jazz, and Cammi, Christine, Cristy, Dave, Leo, and Tom on a third tribe, Meikai. A heated argument between Amy and Ariella occured, but Amy was more useful as an alliance member, and got 0 votes that night. Danica made rude faces the whole time, causing her to only be safe out of luck. At the next TC, Tom played an idol, getting him out of a tie between him, Leo, and Cammi. Leo was voted out, after him and Cammi bickered over Leo's dubious work ethic at camp. After another tie, Meikai deemed Cammi's leadership bossy, and she was voted out. Meikai lost AGAIN, and then Tom and Christine argued about the losses. Tom played another idol, and Christine was voted out over Dave. At a tribe swap, Meikai was dissolved, and the swapped Yoriyoi had Amy, Cathy, Cristy, Rachel, Tom, Wilbur, and Xavier. The swapped Jazz had Danica, Dave, Jon, Misy, Rick, Ryder, and Rylee. Xavier was the last one voted out before the merge, after a power duo of Cristy and Tom (with Amy as their third) emerged. The tribes merged, and Amy's disloyalty led to her demise, much to the chagrin of Danica. Danica's nature caused the distrust of the YA79 Miis, and they were secretly excluded from the alliances, though Misy formed an alliance with them, and this led to the demise of Danica. Realizing what she caused, Cristy wanted to make amends to a hurt Rylee by adding her to the alliance, and she was accepted, although suspicious. Ryder took advantage of this by forming a secret alliance with her. Wilbur found an Vote-Steal advantage. Cristy was voted out, as Rylee was suspicious of her. After Cathy indirectly spilled the beans about the Vote Steal, Wilbur was voted out. Then Cathy after her alliances betrayed her, believing her to be a snake. Then Jon made a speech about why Rylee needs to go, which backfired, and he was voted out. Then Ryder was voted out for his strategic ability and laziness at camp. Rachel then got the boot, due it becoming apparent her and her dad Dave were a power duo, and she was the bigger threat of the two. The Final 5 was Dave, Misy, Rick, Rylee, and Tom. Dave was voted out due isolating himself by talking about Rachel, and said she was "robbed". Tom was voted for being strategic, yet loyal. At Final Tribal Council, Misy received intense criticism for not using her advatages when she could have, as well as her inability to maintain the alliances she formed. She received no votes to win. Rick was praised for his strategic ability, but was criticized for his poor challenge ability and social game. Rylee won due her great challenge ability and social game, but was criticised for her bad judgement in certain situations. At the reunion, Wilbur won the fan favorite award, with Rick and Dave as the runners-up. Rachel discussed the alliance with her and Dave, Siebold discussed his medevac, Misy discussed her alliances, Cathy discussed accidentally telling a secret, and Rick discussed the 5th female winner, Rylee. Episodes Jury votes Trivia *This is the first season where non-YA79 made miis compete. *Sadly, there is no official cast photo, as YA79 does not have the IIA2 miis on his 3DS, and because of this, only a BrantSteele menu is used as Jazz's (the IIA2 Mii team), and the post-swap tribe photos. *Rather than use the default tribe names, YA79 named the tribes himself (Aside from Jazz, the IIA2 Mii tribe) The name meanings are listed below. **Yoriyoi (YA79 Miis)- Japanese word for “better” or “best” **Jazz (IIA2 Miis)- IIA2’s favorite type of music **Meikai (Introduced on Day 7)- Japanese word for “clarity” *This is made on a S31 Survivor BrantSteele sim. *Oddly, Misy never received a vote against her, or a vote to win, and therefore has a clean vote record, something only one player in the real Survivor, Sugar Kiper, has "achieved". *Statistics: 2020-02-13 (4).png 2020-02-13 (5).png Category:BrantSteele Simulations Category:Mii Survivor Seasons